How I Came to Live With the Dukes
by BoandHutchFan
Summary: The title says it all.


**Hey y'all, BoDukeLover here. I decided to post a fanfiction about how I came to live with the Dukes. I always thought that living with the Dukes would be fun, so I decided to make a story about how I can to live with the Dukes. Please enjoy!**

* * *

><p>How I Came to Live With the Dukes<p>

My parents and siblings were killed, yes killed. I hate to say it. After that, the first thing I did was pack clothes and start on my journey to somewhere I didn't know. I was lost, I was confused, I didn't know my way around. I lived in Tennessee, so when I find my home, I walk about as far as 1 state. Not to far. When I stop first, I am still in Tennessee. I still haven't found my home. Over the next couple months, I find that I'm in Georgia. Wow! I thought, I am already in Georgia! I walk the nearest mechanic's garage hoping to find some information, since I thought that he would know everybody since he probably worked on their cars at some point. As I near the garage, I find a trunk open to a red orange car with a confederate flag on top and an 01 on the side. I thought I might as well hitch a ride, as scared as I was of people I don't know. Also that way, I don't have to ask for somewhere to stay. I quickly put my suitcase in the trunk. Then I hear footsteps approaching. I duck inside as much as I could. They put a gas can in the trunk. Please don't spill, I think to myself. It gets really rough, but I live through it. Finally we stop. Thank God, I think. They open the trunk. They find me. I try to get away, but they grab me quickly.

"Woah! What were you doin' in our trunk?" a blonde boys asks.

I look at each boy, not knowing what to say. I was afraid out of my wits.

"It's ok," a dark haired man said. "You can trust us."

"I… I walk… I walked from Tennessee." I said nervously. "I needed somewhere to go. I didn't have any relative there, so I just started walking. Next thing I know, I hitch a ride with you."

"Oh. Why aren't you home?" the blonde boy asked.

"I don't want to talk about right now if that's ok with you." I said glancing down at the ground.

"That's ok. You can talk about it when you're ready. Let's get you inside so you can wash up and change, you smell like gas." The dark haired boy replied.

So I went inside to get changed after taking a bath of course. Then they introduced me to their cousin Daisy and their Uncle, Uncle Jesse. Then they got me settled in their guest bedroom and then we had dinner. It was the best dinner in the world! They called it Crawdad Bisque. After dinner, we all sat around and told stories and ask people about their day. I was quiet, but that's because I didn't really know them. But before we all went to bed, I talked to them about what had happened, with everyone surrounding me.

"A gunman came into our house and starting shooting my family for no reason. I dodged all of the bullets, but they grabbed me. I got away, but they had killed my mom and dad. My brothers were taken away and killed." I finished with tears in my eyes, starting to fall.

Daisy came up and gave me hug to make me feel better. Then Bo, Luke, and Uncle Jesse did the same.

*A Couple Months Later*

I had been living with the Dukes for about 2 months now. I had learned the story of the General and why the doors were welded shut. I learned about JD Hogg, the County Commissioner, and his faithful companion, Sheriff Rosco .P. Coltrane. I learned that the mechanic's garage was owned by a Cooter Davenport and that he was a very good friend of the Duke boys. Also that they were his best customers. I learned about the trouble they get into, without even doing anything wrong. They get caught in the middle of Boss Hogg's schemes. One time, Boss made Bo think that he was his daddy. He had amnesia. He wanted Bo to run moonshine for him, but Luke and Daisy caught him before he crossed the county line. They are on probation for getting caught with moonshine. They can't handle fire arms, so they use bow and arrows, occasionally with dynamite on the end.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey y'all, BoDukeLover here. I hope you liked that fanfiction, I kept adding onto it than my original paper said. I also forgot to mention that Daisy told me that hers, Bo's, and Luke's parent's had died in the same car accident. Then they went to live with their Uncle Jesse.<strong>


End file.
